De Humphrey & Waldorf
by Once L
Summary: Dan quería saber el motivo de 'eso'. - Viñeta. - .4x16.


**Titulo:** De Humphrey & Waldorf.

**Fandom:** Gossip Girl.

**Personajes:** Dan Humphre & Blair Waldorf. Mención de Serena.

**Género:** General, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Alusión 4x16.

**Resumen:** Dan quería saber el motivo de "eso".

**Disclaimer:** _Gossip Girl_ obviamente no me pertenece, pertenece a _Cecily von Ziegesar,_ gracias.

**24/02/11.**

Había algo que Dan, seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza al no llegar a una respuesta concreta.

Era una interesante cuestión que llevaba días (quizá un par de semanas) preguntándose por qué Blair, después de muchas salidas y más de cinco películas vistas juntos, seguía sin aceptar que ellos _sí_ eran amigos.

En un principio pensó que tenía que ver con Serena. Es decir, lo que ella pudiera pensar (y quizá malinterpretar) de que su mejor amiga estuviera saliendo con su ex, aunque sólo fueran a ver películas y disfrutar del buen arte en plan de "_no amigos". _

Pero ahora... Dan estaba seguro que no era por ella. Después de todo, la rubia Van der Woodsen estaba enterada de que ahora se llevaban un poco "mejor" a partir de las prácticas en W...

... aunque seguía sin estar al tanto de todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que ella se embarcó en su viaje para encontrar pruebas y liberar a Ben, hasta lo acontecido en San Valentín, la semana pasada.

Lo que ahora él pensaba (sino era por Serena, entonces) era que quizá la joven Waldorf lo ocultaba de todos y no lo aceptaba precisamente por eso, porque era él, Dan Humphrey; el _chico solitario_ de Brooklyn.

¿Tan horrible era eso? ¿Blair se avergonzaba de tener contacto con él, de que alguien más se enterara de que ellos tenían mucho en común y habían pasado los últimos meses dando cuenta de eso, de que tenían otra cosa afín además del cariño y el amor que sentían por Serena?

Humphrey no lo sabía, era por eso que le daba una, dos y hasta tres vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a nada. Lo mejor sería preguntárselo a la implicada.

Su vista fue a dar con la joven que seguía en el mismo banco en el que se instaló luego de entrar en el Lot. Era ahora o nunca.

- Blair... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de la castaña, retirándola de su copa de vino para verle a él por largos segundos. Segundos, en los que murmuró algo más para ella que para Dan, que seguía esperando una respuesta.

- Sé que lo harás aunque diga que no... ¿Qué es Humphrey?

Alza la voz, acomodándose mejor en el banco.

- Hm, bueno... –por un momento claudica, pensando en la mejor forma de decírselo.

Luego de un par de vueltas en su cabeza, inicia con un leve tartamudeo.

- Por qué... ¿Por qué no te gusta decir que somos amigos? ¿Por qué lo niegas?

Su rostro se vuelve neutro, serio, mientras espera respuesta.

- ¿Disculpa, cómo dices?

- Ya me oíste, Blair. ¿Por qué no terminas por aceptarlo... y no sólo es porque necesites mi ayuda? –agrega, con un tono frío en su voz.

La castaña se queda unos segundos en silencio, pensando, mirando fijamente a Humphrey que frunce un poco el ceño.

- Yo... –una pregunta surca en cambio por su cabeza. ¿Dan habla en serio? ¿En verdad quiere saberlo? O... ¿sólo está haciendo una de sus tantas bromas?

Su expresión, le dicen que va en serio.

- Yo... –Blair repite, sin saber qué decir.

La verdad es que no ha pensado en ello. Sólo dice que no son amigos, una y otra vez, sin detenerse a pensar por qué dice eso.

- Blair...

- No... ¡No lo sé! –exclama, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro por el Lot.

Ahora no sólo se siente cansada por estarse desvelando y trabajando al límite en W, también se siente presionada por la pregunta de Humphrey y esa expresión impaciente que tiene; su tono demandante no ayuda en absoluto, gracias.

- ¡No lo sé! ¿De acuerdo?

- Entonces... –el otro sigue igual de tranquilo y sereno que antes, pero no por ello va a dejar de preguntar. De buscar su respuesta.- Si no somos amigos, ¿qué somos, ah?

- No sé. ¿Conocidos? ¿Rivales?

- ¡Ah! –se molesta un poco.- O sea que somos "eso", pero amigos, ¿no?

Ella suspira, cansada.

- ¿Por qué complicas las cosas Humphrey? Tan bien que nos la estábamos pasando...

Dan se queda pensando en sus últimas palabras, mira a Blair, y recuerda cómo es que a ella le cuenta tanto decir eso tipos de cosas...

... pedir ayuda, aceptar sus errores... reconocer que ellos se han vuelto amigos.

Y entonces, entiende que la castaña sólo se resguarda tras una leve muralla de cristal para seguir manteniendo una apariencia que _no_ ha cambiado nada en los cuatro años que se conoces, aunque ahora (y aunque trate de esconderlo) es una mejor persona que puede tolerar a alguien como él y hasta ser su amiga; algo, que simplemente era impensable, imposible, en otros tiempos.

- Bueno, está bien... olvidémonos de eso. –cambia el tema con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

Blair se sorprende con el cambio tan drástico de temática pero aún así, lo agradece con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal parece, que nunca va a entender a Humphrey.

- No está mal... pero yo la escojo. –se apresura a decir, sacándole una risa al _chico de Brooklyn_.

- Claro... eres mi invitada después de todo.

Con aquellas palabras, B busca en la videoteca personal de Humphrey. Encuentra una de las que nunca se cansa de ver, y Dan tampoco.

El resto de la noche, será más que agradable con la compañía del otro aunque sigan sin ser "amigos".

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Estaba revisando mis fic's en el LJ, cuando me encontré con esta viñeta que por alguna razón no había subido aquí. Ahora lo hago, esperando que les guste.<p>

Ah... la historia está inspirada en el 4x16, cuando ambos aún no sabían ni qué pasaba con ellos.

Extraño los momentos Dan/Blair T.T

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
